Los años de mi vida
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: Los últimos pensamientos de un hombre solitario al final de su vida. N. P. Este Fic participa del Reto de apertura 'Jugando con el azar' del foro 'See you Next Level'.


**Disclaimer:** _Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_.

 _Los personajes Oc que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Al igual que la historia._

######################################################################################

Yuri:

Espero y estas cartas puedan ayudarte un poco con el dolor que debes estar cargando.

* * *

 ** _San Petersburgo, 1968._**

 _Las luces de la salida me ciegan por unos segundos. Afuera todo esta obscuro y solitario. Aunque es algo normal._

 _Son las tres de la mañana._

 _Las calles son silenciosas y la poca iluminación de las lámparas no te permite ver mucho._

 _Masajeo un poco mi cuello al caminar, tengo adolorido por todas partes e incluso me pareció ver algo de hinchazón en mi cara antes de salir. Por la mañana estaré peor._

 _No tardo en llegar a mi destino, un pequeño edificio de siete pisos. En donde comparto un departamento con otro chico._

 _Hago el menor ruido al subir las escaleras. El casero es muy estricto con las reglas y si alguien le dice, esta vez me echara a la calle._

 _Cierro la puerta del departamento lo más despacio que puedo. Al voltear la luz se enciende y me deslumbra._

 _— ¿Pero que…?_

 _— ¡Nikolai! —frente a mi, Aleksi sostiene un bate de beisbol en calzoncillos y camiseta—. Pensé que alguien entró a robar. Has llegado algo tarde ¿no?_

 _—Baja la voz —le pido mientras me quitó la chaqueta y la pongo en el perchero— ¿Quieres que todo el edificio te oiga? Suficiente tengo con la vecina del departamento 2._

 _—Lo siento. —por fin baja el bat y lo deja en la mesa._

 _El lugar es pequeño. Dos habitaciones, un baño y un espacio que sirve como cocina-comedor. La lavandería esta en el sótano._

 _Un poco de charla y ambos vamos a dormir. Siento que apenas he tocado la almohada cuando mi despertador suena. Me cuesta más trabajo que otros días levantarme. He dormido cerca de tres hora y no lo haré más hasta mañana por la mañana, hoy tengo doble turno en la fábrica._

 _Al darme una ducha rápida me doy cuenta de todos los golpes. Por suerte mi cara no se hinchara tanto como creí en un principio._

 _Desayuno tan aprisa que no estoy seguro de lo que es. Aunque siento el café en mi boca todavía._

 _Tengo suerte de que el transporte no tardará y de que al supervisor se le hiciera un poco tarde._

 _—Plisetsky. —he empezado mi turno cuando el supervisor Dimitri Petrov se acerca a mi área— Veo que tienes algunos golpes. ¿Tuviste mala noche?._

 _—Algo así, señor Petrov. —nadie parece darse cuenta, pero intento no hablar mucho de lo que hice anoche._

 _—Por cierto —se acerca tanto a mi que sólo nos separa medio metro—, me hiciste ganar anoche. Tienes media hora más de descanso._

 _—Gracias señor._

 _Y se va. Al menos podré dormir una hora más el día de hoy._

 _No es una gran vida, pero me da de comer y le puedo mandar dinero a mi madre para ella y mi hermana menor._

 _A veces tengo turnos dobles o triples en la fabrica en la que trabajo. Una ensambladora de autos. Y tres viernes al mes participó en peleas ilegales en un gimnasio de mala muerte._

 _Empecé cuando tenía diecisiete, acaba de llegar a la ciudad en busca de trabajo y tenía dinero apenas para comer. Un hombre en la fabrica me animo a participar._

 _Y tres años después sigo aquí, poniendo en riesgo mi vida para ganar más dinero._

 _…_

 _Una chica rubia ha entrado al mismo café donde tomo mi desayuno. Hoy es mi descanso y sólo quiero relajarme un poco, espero no se ponga a hablar del "tema" como la vez del cine._

 _— ¡Nikolai! —corre a sentarse en la misma mesa que la mía sin más._

 _Solo suspiro y la dejó hacer su voluntad. Ha sido mi fan desde hace un año. Va a casi todas mis peleas e incluso nos topamos de vez en cuando._

 _Natasha Chejova. Una adolescentes de dieciséis que vive con su padre viudo y sus seis hermanos._

 _Es la persona más parlanchína que conozco. No deja de hablar ni cuando sabe que no le pongo atención._

 _La pobre trabaja y estudia para completar su sueño de ser enfermera._

 _—…y no importa lo que haga, pero no deja de insistir. Temo que vaya a hacer algo más. —su semblante es algo triste y preocupado. Después cambia el tema a algo más alegre._

 _Cerca de una hora después nos despedimos y salimos del café._

 _Al verla irse sonrió un poco. No sería tan mala esposa._

 _Hoy tengo una pelea a media noche, y ya tengo quien será mi saco de práctica._

* * *

 _ **San Petersburgo, 1972**_ _._

 _Hace dos meses que no se nada de mi madre y hermana. Se fueron sin darme una dirección o teléfono. Su nuevo esposo decidió probar al otro lado del país y se las ha llevado. Intente hacerle razonar pero no quiso escucharme. Tal vez nunca vuelva a verlas._

 _—Natasha —la hermosa rubia a mi lado voltea con una sonrisa. Hace dos años nos hicimos novios— escapamos a Moscú._

 _No dice nada por unos minutos. Me pone un poco nervioso tanto silencio que no diga nada._

 _—Si._

 _La veo sin entender. Mantiene un semblante serio pero cambia por una sonrisa y se tira a mis brazos._

 _—A donde sea que vayas me iré contigo._

 _La beso. No puedo pedir nada mejor que ella._

 _Y así empezamos a planear nuestra huida. Son tres meses en los que ahorramos todo lo posible. Una boda secreta y estamos listo para irnos._

 _Apenas llevamos tres maletas cada uno y algunos objetos en cajas cuando tomamos el tren a Moscú. Es un viaje largo y cansado, ella lo pasa algo mal pero siempre mantiene una sonrisa._

 _Al llegar a Moscú, Aleksi nos da asilo en su casa por unos días. Él vino a probar suerte hace tres años y ahora también esta casado._

 _—Si necesitan algo. Siempre estarán las puertas abiertas de mi casa para ustedes.—nos ofrece al encontrar un lugar donde vivir._

 _También es pequeño. Una habitación y un baño, sala, comedor-cocina y el cuarto de lavado._

 _El primer mes casi todo nuestro dinero se va entre la renta, comida y los muebles de segunda mano que compramos. Pero nos sentimos como en casa desde el primer momento._

 _No tardo en encontrar un trabajo en una fábrica de metales. La paga no es mucho pero sirve. Ella entra como enfermera al hospital de la zona._

 _A veces pasamos uno o días sin vernos por los horarios que nos dan. Otras pasamos todo un día encerrados en casa por nuestro descanso._

 _Empezamos a vivir una vida que no cambiaria por nada._

* * *

 ** _Moscú, 1974._**

 _—Nikolai, ¿puedes ir a comprar comida? La alacena esta vacía. —suspiro._

 _—Ahora voy._

 _Y salgo de casa. Si alguien me hubiera dicho el martirio que era vivir con Natasha, estaría en San Petersburgo aún peleando ilegalmente._

 _¿A quien quiero engañar? Tasha podrá ser olvidadiza, descuidada, dormilona y una decena de adjetivos más. Pero no hay persona que ame más._

 _Son las ocho, esta obscuro y tardo en encontrar una tienda abierta. Considerando que es domingo, es un milagro que la haya encontrado._

 _Pan, leche, huevos y chocolate es todo lo que necesitamos por ahora. Por la mañana pasaré al mercado de regreso del trabajo y comprare vegetales y carne._

 _Regreso a paso lento a casa, las calles son tranquilas e iluminadas._

 _En casa las luces están apagadas cuando entro._

 _— ¿Natasha?_

 _Pronto sale de la habitación con un pastel y una vela encendida._

 _—Feliz cumpleaños._

 _Pongo todo en la mesa. También el pastel en sus manos y la abrazo mientras le doy vueltas en el aire. No hay mujer más extraordinaria que ella._

 _Comemos pastel en silencio, ella no deja de ver su pastel con absoluta seriedad._

 _— ¿Pasa algo? —niega con la cabeza, pero no hace su acostumbrada platica— ¿Segura?_

 _No dice nada, con manos temblorosas saca un sobre de su pantalón y me lo da._

 _¿La habrán despedido? ¿Algo le pasó a su familia?_

 _—Se que no lo teníamos planeado…—empieza a hablar con la cabeza baja—. Ni si quiera lo hemos hablado pero no pude evitarlo._

 _Abro el sobre con algo de nervios, el contenido de la hoja es algo médico, no se la mayoría de las cosas que dice pero tiene su nombre y una palabra importante._

 _—E-esto…—asiente_

 _—Estoy embarazada— sin decir nada, me levanto de la mesa y tomo a Tasha en mis brazos— ¿Qué haces?_

 _—Gracias._

 _Vamos a la habitación de donde no salimos hasta el día siguiente._

 _…..._

 _Hace seis meses Natasha me dio la noticia más feliz de mi vida. Falta menos de mes y medio para conocer a mi pequeño. Todos dicen que será niño._

 _Aun guardo la esperanza de que sea una preciosa y hermosa niña como Tasha._

 _Ahora mismo estoy llevándola en un auto que pude comprar a bajo precio. Gaste un poco más en refacciones pero casi funciona al cien._

 _— ¿Vas a decirme a donde vamos? Esto es prácticamente un secuestro —dice divertida. Una tela cubre sus ojos mientras disfruta del aire que le da de lleno en el rostro._

 _—No seas impaciente mujer._

 _Su encantadora risa es suficiente para mi. Se que le gustara la sorpresa._

 _Tal y como pensé, mi pequeña sorpresa fue suficiente para que me regalara una de sus hermosas sonrisas._

 _A las afueras de Moscú, una pequeña casa hace meses fue puesta en venta. Pase por tanto para que me pudieran otorgar un préstamo para comprarla._

 _Tiene todo lo necesario para albergar animales y plantar algunos vegetales._

 _Tendremos una buena vida aquí._

* * *

 ** _Moscú, 1984_**

 _Pasan, uno, cinco, diez años y cada uno de los días agradezco tener a mis dos mujeres a mi lado._

 _La pequeña Vera Plisetsky llegó al mundo un 3 de diciembre de 1974. Y es uno de los mejores días de mi vida._

 _Claro que las dificultades, a pesar de ser muchas nunca nos detuvieron._

 _Nuestra pequeña hija siempre ha tenido una frágil salud. Cada invierno enferma y mejora como la luchadora que es._

 _Sin embargo, así como ella se recupera las deudas llegan a la par._

 _Natasha dejo el trabajo para dedicarle su vida a nuestra hija. La paga en la fábrica no aumenta y con mucha dificultad llegamos a fin de mes con apenas lo suficiente._

 _Cosa que me orillo a volver a las peleas. Tampoco es que ganara mucho. En Moscú el dinero se mueve diferente, pero me dejó lo suficiente para darles una mejor vida._

 _Por su puesto Natasha se opuso todos los años que lo hice._

 _Ya no eres tan joven._

 _No puedes arriesgarte así._

 _¿Qué será de nosotras si un dia no vuelves?_

 _Lo que ella nunca supo fue que sus razones son lo que me hacía esforzarme más. No tenía planeado dejarlas en mucho, muchos años._

 _Hace cerca de dos años lo deje completamente. Un hombre había muerto en una de las peleas y se hizo por completo un caos. Nadie dijo nada a la policía pero de alguna forma terminaron por saberlo._

 _El lugar se cerró, pasaron varios meses para que otro lugar volviera a abrir. Pero yo no iba a volver._

 _Mientras, mi pequeña princesa se volvía una hermosa bailarina. Al llegar a los diez años sus pasos se llenaron de elegancia y fuerza. Nació para ser grande._

* * *

 ** _Moscú, 1990_**

 _Con todo el dolor que mi corazón y más, por la mañana enterrare el cuerpo sin vida de mi preciosa Natasha. Ayer por la noche y después de meses su sufrimiento por fin terminó._

 _No se como hemos llegado a esto. Vera esta destrozada, pero es fuerte y no deja que esto la haga flaquear. La hemos criado bien Tasha._

 _Cuando encontraron el tumor ya era tarde. Como siempre fue necia hasta el final, no acepto el tratamiento. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por salvarla, pero ella prefería morir que dejarnos en la calle._

 _Los seis meses más largos y cortos de mi vida._

 _Poco a poco vi su cuerpo irse deteriorando. Su mente, sus ánimos y sus ganas de vivir se iban conforme avanzaba el tiempo. El dolor la consumió, al igual que a nosotros._

 _Pero se que lucho hasta el final._

 _Ve en paz, yo cuidare a nuestra pequeña con mi vida._

 _¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?_

 _Natasha Plisetsky no llegó a cumplir treinta y nueve años. Apenas vio a su hija crecer por dieciséis años y nunca podrá conocer a sus nietos._

 _¡La quiero de vuelta!_

 _¡Vuelve, vuelve a mi! ¡No puedes irte antes de mi!_

 _¡Llévame a mi! ¡Llévame y devuélvela!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Por qué a nosotros?_

* * *

 ** _Samara, 2001._**

 _Después de un viaje largo y cansado por fin llegó al hospital._

 _Hace casi medio día Vera llamó a casa para avisarme que pronto nacería el bebé que espera. No pude hacer más que tomar el primer vuelo disponible desde Moscú._

 _Ahora llevo en mis manos un pequeño gatito de peluche, juntos recorremos los largos y confusos pasillos._

 _— ¿Disculpe?_

 _— ¿Si? —una enfermera joven se ha detenido a mi lado._

 _— ¿La habitación 609?_

 _—Siga por el pasillo y en primer cruce a la derecha. —señala con su dedo el camino._

 _—Le agradezco._

 _Sigo mi camino tratando de no perderme más. Sólo quiero llegar a ver qué Vera y el bebé estén bien._

 _Doy con la habitación gracias a la enfermera, pero de ella sale el que es esposo de mi hija tan rápido que no me da tiempo de decir algo._

 _Dentro, la mujer pelinegra sostiene en sus brazos un bulto envuelto en suaves sábanas blancas._

 _Es precioso. Un hermoso niño rubio, tan rubio como mi Tasha._

 _—Se llamará Yuri, como el abuelo._

 _Después de la muerte de Natasha no volvimos a saber de su padre o hermanos. Pero Vera los adoraba, sufrió tanto. Parece que en vez de perder sólo a su madre también perdió a casi toda su familia._

 _— ¿Por qué tu esposo salió con esa actitud?_

 _—Ya no es mi esposo papá. —no de que más decir._

 _Días después por fin ambos salen del hospital, la salud de Vera es algo muy delicado y no está en su mejor momento. Pero accede a regresar a casa conmigo. Entre los dos podremos criar al pequeño Yuri._

 ** _Moscú, 2006._**

 _La vida es algo curiosa, no deja de dar vueltas y darte golpes cuando menos lo esperes._

 _Mientras, te da pequeñas razones de felicidad que parecen prepararte para cuando caes y debes levantarte._

 _Mi Vera se ha ido._

 _De un día para otro su luz se apago sin que pudiéramos hacer algo por ella._

 _Aunque ella lo quería así, me lo confesó. Prefería tener una rápida muerte a pasar por lo mismo que su madre._

 _No puedo culparla, sin embargo a la vida si puedo._

 _¿Por qué te la has llevado? ¿Qué acaso nunca supiste del pequeño ser que depende de ella? ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

 _Mi pequeño nieto, a pesar de su corta edad entiende tanto o más que los grandes y sabe que su madre ya no estará con nosotros. Pero heredó su fortaleza._

 _Tiene talento como su madre, ama el patinaje y se que será el mejor._

 _Son golpes que da la vida, Yuri. Y debes soportar cada uno de ellos para ser alguien grande._

 _Tu serás alguien grande Yuri, no lo dudes._

* * *

El tiempo se me agotó Yuri, pero no te sientas mal. Pude vivir una vida plena, verte crecer, ver crecer a tu madre y conocer a tu abuela.

Mi vida fue larga, y es hora de que hagas la tuya a total voluntad.

Corre, conoce, lleva a Otabek a donde sea que vayas. Siempre es necesario una mano amiga que sepa ayudarte.

Gana tantas medallas como quieras y retírate cuando sientas que es tiempo. Ten hijos, ámalos. Velos crecer y convertirse en lo que aman.

No hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti, pero siempre veré por tu seguridad y tú felicidad desde donde quiera que este.

Con amor, Nikolai Plisetsky.


End file.
